danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Hermes
Hermes is the head of the Hermes Familia. Plot Volume 4 The day after Bell's battle with the minotaur, Hestia reveals to him that defeating the minotaur raised his level, and also tells Bell that he gained the skill Argonaut. After having a laugh at learning that Bell wanted to be a hero, Hestia told him that she was going to the Denatus, the God's Meeting, as she was invited since Bell leveled up. At the Denatus, Hestia, Takemikazuchi, Hermes, Loki, Freya, Ishtar, Ganesha, Set, and several other Gods assembled to talk and decide on aliases. Set pleaded for a normal alias for Seti Selty but his pleas were rejected as Seti received the alias of Burning Fighting Fighter. Takemikazuchi also asked for the same but his pleas were rejected by the other Gods for being a "natural gigolo" and Yamato Mikoto was given the alias of Zetsu Ei. The Gods were surprised when they reached Bell's name and Loki accused Hestia of using illegal methods to raise his level. However, Freya came to her rescue and swayed all of the male Gods to her side. With Freya's intervention, Bell's alias was decided on as Little Rookie. After the Denatus Loki told Hestia to be wary of Freya as she had protected Bell. Volume 5 One morning, after sending Mikoto off to the dungeon, Takemikazuchi was about to enter his home when Hermes approached him. Takemikazuchi was surprised that he was back so soon as he left soon after the Denatus the week before. Hermes told him that he was here to see him but Takemikazuchi quickly denied that as he knew Hermes was one of the Gods that made fun of him. He asked Hermes why he was back so soon and Hermes told him that he was interested in Bell. Hermes tried to gain some information on Bell from Takemikazuchi, however he refused to tell him anything. Being rejected didn't concern him at all and instead he looked up into the sky, wishing to meet Bell soon. Later that day, Hermes met up with Asfi. Asfi reported to him all the information she had on Bell as they walked down the street. When she told him of rumors that Bell was falsifying his level up, Hermes brushed it off, telling her that the Falna didn't let adventurers level up that easily. The two reached the Hostess of Fertility and went inside. Hermes asked Chloe to bring Mia to him. Mia appeared seconds later, not really happy to see him. Hermes tried to get Mia to set up an appointment with Freya for him but she rejected his request, telling him to do it himself. Syr spotted the two and called out to him. He tried asking Syr out on a date though quickly stopped after Asfi started pulling his ear. Syr offered him a seat at the counter, however he bypassed it, sitting at Bell's seat instead. She expressed her disapproval on her face but Hermes simply smiled at her. Hermes tried asking Syr about Bell, however just like Takemikazuchi she refused to tell him anything. He asked her if she didn't trust him to which Syr told him that she definitely didn't trust him. Bell, Lili, and Welf headed down to the middle floors for the first time after forming a party. While there, they were Pass Paraded a whole group of monsters by Yamato Mikoto, Kashima Ouka, Hitachi Chigusa, and three other adventurers from the Takemikazuchi Familia. Overwhelmed and near death, they tried escaping using Lili's items and succeeded for a temporary amount of time. Through Lili's advice the party decided to head to Rivira on the 18th Floor, a floor where no monsters are born. To help their party, Hestia organized a party consisting of her, Hermes, Asfi, Ryuu, Mikoto, Ouka, and Chigusa. Hermes visited the Hostess of Fertility along with Asfi to recruit Ryuu. Lunoire told him that the place was closed but Hermes walked right past her to Ryuu. She wondered why he was here until he asked for the help of Tempest. Once Hermes said the name everyone in the room instantly showed murderous intent toward him, ready to destroy any threat toward their fellow members. Ryuu asked Hermes if he was threatening her to which he replied that he wasn't and that he simply wanted her to help them rescue Bell from the Dungeon. Syr also asked Ryuu to save Bell. Not wanting to disappoint Ryuu and not wanting to let Bell die either, Ryuu agreed to come. Arnya, Chloe, Lunoire, and the others cheered her on and promised to make up an excuse for her. Ryuu thanked them and left the Hostess of Fertility to prepare. Before going into the dungeon, Hermes along with Asfi visited Freya in her room on the 50th floor of the Babel. Hermes was there to inform Freya about their plan to rescue Bell's party. Freya wondered why Hermes was taking the time to tell her about it, causing him to point out that she protected Bell at the Denatus, which meant that she had her eye on him. He made sure to tell her that all he was doing was seeing how strong Bell was, asking her to not attack his Familia. Hermes thanked her for her leniency, but Freya made sure he knew that she was the only one that could play with Bell. Once Hermes and Asfi left, Ottar wondered if it was all right to let him go like that to which Freya told him that when the time came he would be dealt with if necessary. While Bell, Lili, and Welf rested with the Loki Familia on the 18th Floor, they invited them to eat with them and Bell sat between Aiz and Lili. Later on, Tione and Tiona forced themselves next to him and asked him about how to get all skills to S. Bell didn't know if "hard work" was a valid answer and was saved when he heard a loud sound. Bell, Lili, Welf, and Aiz go to investigate and found the rescue party. After discussing the situation, the party members decide to spend a couple days with the Loki Familia. Bell also made a promise with Aiz to have her guide him through Rivira the following day. During the afternoon, Tiona invited Tione, Aiz, Hestia, Lili, Asfi, Mikoto, and Chigusa to go bathing in the river. At the same time, Hermes invited Bell to go somewhere with him. After traveling through the forest for a while, Hermes revealed that they were going to peek at the women bathing in the river. Bell, not wanting to do something like that, tried to take Hermes back with him to their camp. Hermes struggled against him and Bell fell down into the water. He was then spotted by the girls. Tione and Tiona were impressed by his daring and made no effort to cover themselves from Bell, Hestia was happy that he was interested, while Lili, Asfi, Mikoto, and Chigusa were embarrassed by his presence. Bell's gaze ended up on Aiz near the waterfall and he saw her completely naked as well. Embarrassed, Bell ran as fast as he could out of the area and into the woods. Volume 6 At the God's Banquet hosted by Apollo, Bell met Hermes, Asfi, Takemikazuchi, and Mikoto. As they were busy talking, everyone in the room was captivated by Freya and Ottar's entrance. Hermes, Takemikazuchi, Mikoto quickly averted their gazes to prevent themselves from being captivated by her beauty while Asfi didn't even bother to look. After looking around the banquet, Freya's gaze turned to Bell and she walked over to him. Freya asked him if he could show her a dream that night but Hestia quickly rejected her offer and snapped Bell out of Freya's beauty. Ottar bowed to them as they left and Loki approached with Aiz soon after. Loki wore a suit while Aiz wore a green dress which captivated Bell instantly and he thought that her beauty rivaled Freya's own beauty. Loki complained to Hestia about her entrance being shadowed by Freya while Aiz talked with Bell. Hestia noticed that Loki was wearing a suit and took the opportunity to make a jab at her flat chest. This enraged Loki, making her counter with her claim that Aiz was better than Bell. The situation escalated into a argument on whose Familia member was better. In the end Hestia dragged Bell off while Loki dragged Aiz off. Bell wanted to talk to her more but knew that normally they wouldn't even have the opportunity to be with each other. Overwhelmed by the rich atmosphere of the banquet, Bell took a moment to rest near a balcony. While there he overheard bits of a conversation between Hyacinthus and Zanis Lustra with his improved senses. He is then approached by Hermes who was wondering if Bell was going to dance. He asked Bell whether he had a girl in mind and Bell's gaze fell on Aiz. Hermes saw this and a smirk formed on his face. Hermes dragged Bell across the room to Aiz against his will. Hestia and Loki were still in the midst of an argument and Aiz didn't know what to do. Seeing Bell and Hermes approach, she left the two Gods to talk with them. Bell was horrified when Hermes asked Aiz to a dance and Aiz herself didn't know what to do. She was about to decline his offer when Hermes made up an excuse of having something to do and forced Bell to ask her for a dance instead of him. Bell was extremely nervous but managed to ask Aiz to dance with him, which she happily accepted. Bell led Aiz out to the dance floor hand in hand. They began dancing although both of them didn't know how to dance. After several errors, the pair received advice from Takemikazuchi and Mikoto as they danced past them. Bell and Aiz took this advice and their dancing improved. Aiz revealed to Bell that this was her first time dancing with someone. Although the two were enjoying their time together, there were others in the room that didn't like them being together. Hestia and Loki noticed them dancing and tried to stop them. Fortunately, Hermes noticed the situation and had Asfi restrain the two Goddesses and take them out to the balcony. Across the room, Freya was also unhappy with the situation and asked Ottar if he could bring a group of minotaur into the banquet, to which he replied that it was impossible. Bell and Aiz finished their dance and headed to the balcony to meet their respective Goddess. Both Goddesses were in a bad mood and tried forcing them to dance when Apollo appeared. Apollo announced to those gathered that he was planning on challenging Hestia to a War Game. Hestia, realizing that the whole fight in the bar was staged, became angry and quickly dragged Bell out of the banquet before anything else happened. To recruit members for the Hestia Familia in the War Game, Hermes visited Ryuu again, this time in her room. She wasn't sure if he saw he saw her as a jack of all trade and reminded him of the fact. Hermes asked her to do it for Syr, causing Ryuu to wonder why her name was brought up in the first place to which Syr apologized. Ryuu was worried that someone would recognize her by the way she fought though Hermes promised to spread false rumors about her to avoid that. He would also forge documents to the Guild about her information. Not wanting to leave Bell alone, Ryuu agreed to join the War Game for the Hestia Familia. While waiting for the War Game to begin, Hermes sat in a room within the Babel with Asfi at his side. Asfi was uncomfortable that she was the only child in a room filled with Gods, but Hermes told her not to worry about it. He checked his pocket watch. Hermes then looked in the direction of the Guild and asked Ouranos to allow the use of their Arcanum. Ouranos accepted his request, allowing the Gods and Goddesses across Orario to summon mirrors that allowed the people to view the event. Volume 7 Bell wandered through the streets looking for his companions before eventually ending up at an eastern style brothel known as Yuukaku. He had heard of the Eastern Lands from his grandfather and unconsciously entered. While inside he locked eyes for a second with a blonde haired green eyed Runarl. At that moment someone recognized him and he found Hermes standing right next to him. Hermes misunderstood as to why Bell was there and decided that he was of age and interested in women. Bell desperately tried to convince Hermes to no use with Hermes even asking if Bell wanted to know how to pick out girls. Hermes told Bell not be so shy and promised not to tell Hestia while handing him a small transparent chess piece shaped container filled with aphrodisiac. He then ran off and Bell followed after to try and clear up the misunderstanding and return the aphrodisiac. After leaving Bell in the Entertainment District, Hermes arrived at his destination which turned out to be Ishtar's room, delivering something that she wanted. While there, Ishtar asked Hermes if he knew any weaknesses Freya may have. He tried to keep his mouth shut but was forcefully charmed by her and the information about Bell was forced out of him. Ishtar took an interest in Bell who Freya had her eye on and thought up of a plan to get back at her. Two days after Bell's return from the Entertainment District, Hermes arrived at the Hestia Familia home and asked Bell if anything happened to him, such as a group of Amazonesses chasing him. He also offered to listen to any troubles they may have and took Bell and Mikoto to the Wishe Café. The two of them told Hermes about Haruhime and their attempts to take her back. Hermes thought about it for a moment and suggested buying her from the Ishtar Familia. Both of them agreed to it but were shocked when they were told that the price was around 3,000,000 valis. Hermes asked about who they were trying to free and was surprised when he heard that it was a Runarl. Despite going against his methods, he revealed to them that he transported an item known as a Killing Stone and left. The night of the Freya Familia's invasion, Hermes watched the destruction from above along with Asfi. Asfi wondered if Hermes knew this would happen but he simply told her that Ishtar's jealousy and Freya's love far surpassed what he believed them to be. Hermes declared that he would help Bell become a hero and promised Zeus that he would do it. Hermes noticed Freya looking in his direction and quickly left the area before anything happened to him. As he left, he silently told Zeus that he would bet everything on the white light. Volume 9 The night the Hestia Familia gathered information on talking monsters, Hermes and members of his Familia waited in an alley near the east gate. Soon, Asfi appeared with three adventurers that Hermes had sent earlier to investigate a matter outside. Hermes welcomed them back, asking them for details of their mission. The Hermes Familia was trusted by the Guild to successfully completely their mission, which in turn allowed them to freely enter and exit Orario. Laurier handed Hermes a report and also told him of one thing. The three had found a monster chained in the basement of a noble's house, tortured and severely weakened. The monster gave them its damaged horn to them as it died to give to its comrades. Laurier became distraught, telling Hermes that she didn't know what to do anymore. Hermes comforted her, promising to take care of the matter. He then asked Lulune about what she found out. Lulune informed him of a young blonde Elf that had been gathering information about talking monsters. Hermes read the report which listed the Ikelos Familia as the origin for the monsters being sold. Days later, Bell, Lili, Welf, Ryuu, and Aisha returned to Rivira and made their way back to the surface. As Bell was on his way home, Ikelos approached him. He walked around Bell for a little while being overly friendly until he asked him next to his ear if he knew about any talking Vouivres. Not knowing what to do, Bell stood there when someone interrupted Ikelos. Hermes approached the two and told Bell to leave as he would deal with Ikelos. Hermes revealed that he went to the Ikelos Familia home, however no one was there, to which Ikelos revealed that they moved to a new place. Hermes continued on by accusing the Ikelos Familia of dealing talking monsters on the black market, not only based on his evidence but also on the fact that the Ikelos Familia was once suspected of being a part of Evilus. At this point Ikelos became defiant, taking no responsibility for the actions of his children. He pointed out that even if Hermes killed him his children would simply hide themselves or join another Familia and keep on doing the same things. Satisfied, Ikelos told Hermes that he could do all the searching he wanted and left. Trivia *In Greek mythology, Hermes is the child of Zeus and Maia. Category:God Category:Hermes Familia